


Taking the Shot

by Kattlarv



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Bittersweet Ending, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Thoughts, Female Ejaculation, Gen, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, Inner Dialogue, Internal Monologue, Light Angst, Morality, Orgasm, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Politics, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex, Sarcasm, Sexual Frustration, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: After yet another near-death experience, Artemis decides that she is in serious need to let off some steam.So she follows up on a lead, and comes across a glorious find~
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Taking the Shot

**Author's Note:**

> (This is roughly placed somewhere between S1-S2)

I let out a groan as I rubbed my forehead. I stepped out of the zeta tube. Back in Gotham again... I seriously needed a break from almost drowning, repeatedly... among other things. I glanced to the sides of the alley. No sign of Dicks. At least not the nice kind. One of the good things about living in the sleazy parts of town, is that there’s some more... socially questionable establishments around.

I still can’t believe I haven’t had the walls to go check it out yet... then again, a note from my sister with an address and a ‘If you ever feel lonely sis~’ and a winking cat face scribbled on it hasn’t exactly been all that appealing to check out. And the options in the cave aren't... all that impressive. Not to mention: I don’t wanna rush it. So... I guess I can at least check out the place.

I let out a yawn and stretched. I know the street. Never been there. But considering I know that’s where the sex workers migrate towards... I have a good idea of what I’m in for. Ooh, maybe it’s one of those massage parlours? I’d prefer something... less personal. But I’ve always wanted to try one of those. Having my button professionally pushed sounds a lot better than Wally pushing my other buttons.

Those aren’t any fun buttons. I rounded the corner and did a sweep of the area. Part of me was sad that I even had to do that in my home-town. But, to be honest: It’s something every girl should get used to doing. There’s plenty of creeps in this world... boys should learn to do it too, granted. But girls in particular. Heck, even the big blue boyscout isn’t safe from assault in theory.

Though, anyone that goes  **that** route with Superman... best not go down that rabbit hole. Don't’ wanna give myself performance anxiety. Shouldn’t jinx my quiver. I should be close by now. I eyed the street signs. Hm... there was no 34’th street. It ends at 33. I know what that usually means~ I headed down the street and slowly began to notice the decor... that’s an awful lot of pink neon...

My eyes widened. Wait a minute... this is the pink light district in Gotham! Why would Jade send me here? She knows I’m straight as an arrow! ... a non-trick arrow, granted. If she did this just to fuck with me... I’m gonna be ticked... then again, it IS a hidden address. Maybe there’s more to it? Hm... and quite frankly: A happy ending massage isn’t sexual per se... but still.

If I could pick: I’d go with a cute, male masseuse. But at this point: Just slap some cucumbers over my eyes, and I can pretend otherwise. Long as they know their stuff, I doubt my body can tell the difference... then again: All I know about the pink light district is this is where girls go for relief... so maybe? I stroked my chin as I peeked around. There were... only women on this street.

Doesn’t bother me the slightest. But also doesn’t help with my theory that there might be male prostitutes here. I’d feel a bit left out if that’s the case... I mean, sure: there’s gigolos. But there’s no dedicated district for them... granted, they are in pretty much every strip club. So, maybe I’m just being dramatic, and selfish... Sapphics need a district far more than me. Not exactly hard for someone like me to find someone.

Someone good? Yes, that’s hard. But beside the point. I cracked a smirk. It did amuse me that female villains protected this turf. Even the league database is unclear if anyone currently owns this district. But I do enjoy the poetic justice to that. It’s ironic. I think? I turned into the alley. I should probably stop thinking about the geopolitical situation on these things. It is an amusing thought experiment however.

‘Crime’ can be anywhere from small to large scale. Honestly: If this was legalized, there wouldn’t even be much of any criminal elements left. Heck, just look at how well probation went. But here come people waving their ‘morals’ about what people should and shouldn’t be allowed to do. Like... if it doesn’t hurt anyone, why bother? We have more serious shit to deal with.

What’s that? Two consenting adults are exchanging money for a sexual service? Better crack down on that while teens are being trafficked by aliens. Like, sheesh: At least only focus on the non-adult, non-consensual types of prostitution if you wanna do some good. Punishing those in a fucked socioeconomic status further is why so many parts of this town is a cesspool.

There’s no jobs, and they call any of the ‘non-jobs’ illegal. So... all that leaves is varying degrees of crime to support yourself. Great going there. Doesn’t help you have to be rich to be given permission to live, so to speak. Your kid is sick? Sorry, you’re not wealthy enough for them to get treatment. They should have thought of that before something out of their control put them in that situation.

I sighed as I slowly dragged my way through the alley. I know we’re not the only country that does this. But the fact we’re supposed to be on the forefront of ‘great countries’ is what ticks me off. We let children with allergies and asthma die, because people like Luthor want to charge 2000 bucks for something that costs like, ten bucks to make. These fucks are SO out of touch with reality.

And then, he’s a philanthropist because he donated three percent of the profit to charity... yet, if you’re rich: You can apparently just buy a clone from Cadmus if you need new organs. Or, get some mechanical replacement. I’m probably getting worked up over nothing. Or well; not nothing. But something I can’t affect in any way. I reached the other end of the alley. This is where the first of the street starts.

So, going by deduction... there should be a hidden switch, hatch, loose brick or something in this alley. I doubled back around, keeping a closer eye on my surroundings. No obvious crack or discoloured parts. I paused for a moment. If sis knew about this... how and when? Do I even want to know? ... did I even still want to go? A brief flash of Superboy coming out glistening from the showers crossed my mind.

Sure, he had a towel on but... I don’t need x-ray vision to imagine~ Heck, even Wally doesn’t look all that bad with wet hair. Even if he drives me up the walls... speaking of walls~ Mine just got back in the game. I furrowed my brows. I couldn't spot a single thing out of place. Just the usual grime of Gotham. Dumpsters, trash bags, that door, discarded needles, a fl- I halted and shifted into a deadpan.

I slowly turned to the door. 34. In mismatched apartment letters. Here I was trying to find something hidden, and it's right in front of my nose. Great going Artemis, can't find the forest cuz of all of the tree's. At least the team isn't here. I'd never live that down... Then again; pretty sure they would never condone me even being here. I let out a huff. Not everyone can get a date, just like that...

At least not a competent one. The dating culture is still pretty useless. It's getting better, but seems very area dependent. I shook my head. Let's just get this over with. It'll either be something of interest, or not. I gave the door a look over before I pushed the handle. It wasn't sticky, so that's a plus. I entered a surprisingly sterile room. Two doors and a suspiciously clean placard.

Somewhere around the size of around half of my bedroom. Dim lighting at least. Was starting to question this place looking too... nice. I guess that puts it in favour of being an under the table, massage parlour. That would be nice. I'm rather tense. In more than one way. I snapped out of my daydreaming and approached the writing on the wall. "Once: $10. Twice: $18. Thrice: $25" I read quietly to myself as I raised a brow.

There was a small cup of tokens with symbols next to each option. I kept reading, still unsure on what this was about. "Extras: $5 each. Foreplay, Squirting or Gel." I finished whispering as I was now even more confused. Mostly on what 'gel' was. Like... was that an aphrodisiac? Sensitivity enhancer? Did I even want to know? I eyed the doors. Each one had one of those flip signs. 'Vacant' and 'occupied'.

That somehow reminded me of that 'no vacancy'. That's some of the dumbest shit I've seen. No clue why that ticks me off... like, just advertise properly. I guess it's half-right, sorta. But I am getting off track here. I peeked into one of the rooms. There was a latch on the door, connected to a simple mechanism. One of those 'make light glow' things. Or announce the arrival of a customer in a store.

The wire went through the wall, to the other side of the... what was this room for? It's empty bar a strong scent of sex. And that hole... a hole in the wall... it took a second for it to click. Wait, why is there a glory hole in the pink light district? ... actually, that hole... it’s not shaped normally... its angle, protrusion and... my eyes shot wide open as it fell into place. Did... did people invent a glory hole for girls?

Why haven’t I heard of this before?! Guys have had these for decades, maybe centuries! ... While I'm ticked, I'm also glad to be living in a time where this is possible. It's hard to tell if I'm lucky or not. Like... I'm in a time where I  **can** have sex. But I'm also severely fucked over societally. Though, not  **as** much as any girl in an ass backwards country, that’s for sure.

But I'm still doing much better than someone a hundred years ago. I took a deep breath. I could lay in bed and speculate about this later. Right now, I have to make a choice: Do I try this out? Or scurry back home? I bit my lower lip. I'd never tried it before... granted, I didn't know it existed five minutes ago. And there's tons of stuff I haven't tried... I'm pretty darn sure I started too early.

I was exposed to  **way** too many child unfriendly activities. Theft, murder and all kinds of crimes. I'm  _ so _ glad I was a late bloomer. Or I would have had an even weirder childhood. I fidgeted. I did have a solid allowance from the league...  **and** healthcare. I could afford to spoil myself. This cost way less than most of my arrows anyhow. I fished out $15 and paused. What did I really need from this?

Five bucks felt a bit much for both foreplay and to get to unload... granted, the second  _ does _ make a mess. Fuck it, I'll go for it. Worst case; it's just a scam. I walked up and grabbed two tokens. They smelled strongly of disinfectant. I think that's a good thing? I walked into the same room I peeked into. I noticed a small red light above the hole. Upon closer inspection, there was some slidy thing covering it.

Oh come on! Was this place closed? I stomped out of the room, and stopped momentarily. I walked over to the other door and opened it. The room was roughly identical. The same light glowed in green here. The frustration slunk away as fast as it had arisen. I was having second thoughts... But, I  **did** really need to let off some steam... I got up next to it. The slider, divider thing was shut here too.

But there was a like, coin slot thing near to it. Large enough for coins, bills and the tokens. I licked my lips. Was I ready for this? My mind wandered to abs... aaand we're good to go! Wait, why was the coin slot closed? ... Oh, right. The lock. I scurried over and closed it with a click. A similar noise rang out from the hole. As I got back, the slot was now open. Not the hole however. Do I drop the tokens first, or?

I shrugged and wrapped them into the bills before I put them into the slot. There was a low rustle on the other side. I waited with a baited breath. The lid slid open. I froze for a second. I was still wearing pants... In a slightly frantic scramble, I shuffled everything down below the waist. Now  **this** is being naked in a fun way!... or well, close enough. I still got most of my clothes on.

A surge of excitement coursed through me. I’d always dreamed of being able to access getting head this easily... or well, ever since puberty kicked in. I pressed my hips eagerly towards the hole and planted my junk firmly against it. I shuffled about for several seconds before I found a comfortable pose. In hindsight, the geometry for this to work isn’t that complicated... 

I guess someone was just horny and/or jealous enough to go for it. I yelped and flinched as a warm finger slid casually inside of me. Geez! At least give a customary pre-stroke! While rude, they knew what they were doing. It barely took a second for them to locate my sweet spot and start applying pressure. They were good, but... I might should have splurged for that foreplay...

I know it’s more work but... still feels like a dick move to monetize biology... before I had time to process, warmth enveloped my family jewel. I let out a grunt in response to my clit being suckled. I wanted to punch the wall so hard right now... but that might give the wrong impression. My toes curled as I let out a shaky breath. I leaned my forehead against the wall and tried to remain calm.

The combined effort internally and externally to make me pop was pushing me down that path faster than I’d like to admit. It felt good, but more like the goal was just to cum, not enjoy the journey... Was this how it was like for guys? Maybe I should have worked myself up a bit past just, superficial arousal? I gasped as they sped up... how did they even know what would work?

I could’ve been someone super sensitive... this is a bit much even for me! Rhythmic and unrelenting. Between each jab at my g-spot, they’re suckling on my bead. There’s no reprieve. Fuck! They just used some tongue. I shuddered against the wall. I-I won’t last much longer. And it’s barely been a few minutes? I’m not sure? I kinda spaced out a bit. It’s all building up inside of me... swirling and tingly.

Ngh... they’re making some killer hourly wage... heh... haa... not sure what else to think about to distract myself. My teeth chattered before I managed to close my jaw. Why did I go for squirting? I should have asked for foreplay instead... fuuuck... I hope I don’t mess this up! I’m still pretty new to ejaculation. It did seem pretty hot at the time... like, a few minutes ago? 

Why is it that if life doesn’t slap me in the face, I somehow manage to do it to myself? I clenched my fists as I grew closer. I couldn’t withstand the two pronged assault against my nerve cluster. I wiped my brow as sweat had accumulated. I’m not sure if I liked this or not... it was good, just... too much. A smirk crept along my features as I panted heavily. Bet this is how Wally would give a handjob.

With risk of friction burns. A swift counter-clockwise swirl around my hood interrupted my daydreaming. I wonder if all speedsters pop in a few seconds? ... they  **do** have that vibrating thing... a tug on my tip combined with a deep push against my insides caused me to arch my back. F-Fuck! I can’t fight it! Trying to distract myself wasn’t helping! My trembling hands pushed against the wall.

I tapped out, pounding on the wall as my stomach coiled around itself. That roller coaster sensation rose quickly as the pressure slammed into me. Something was coming out whether I wanted to or not. I clenched my teeth and bucked my hips, focusing my all on not embarrassing myself. I shut my eyes and pushed. My quiver quivered, violently. A chill surged through my spine as something shot out.

Every inch of me tingled as I let out a whimper, my cheeks clenched. It stung as it spurted out, but in a weirdly good way? I headbutted the wall as my walls crunched down around the fingers. All those squats were finally paying off, I’ve never felt my contractions this intensely before. The endorphins coursed through my veins as I unleashed the rest of my torrent, my legs close to buckling from the tension.

As soon as my muscles died down, they unceremoniously slipped out of me and let go of my most prized tip. I was still wheezing to catch my breath. Wow... that was... amazing and disheartening. Did Jade really like this? I know she’s very impersonal, but this is really... I shakily lifted myself off the wall. Shortly after my nethers left the hole, the lid slid shut. My body felt good, but my mind was... conflicted.

I’m no longer sure I want the thing I didn’t know existed until several minutes ago... considering it exists, I’m sure several girls like it but... wow. That’s... not how I expected. Reminds me a bit of the first time someone blew me. Like, sure: It felt good. Really good. Despite that he barely knew what he was doing. But, it hadn’t solved all my issues. The crippling self-doubt was still there. Even after I finished.

And there was no rainbow, no fireworks. Porn  _ really _ oversells sex. I gingerly pulled my pants up. And yet... sex sells. I just bought into it. I sighed and adjusted my hair. Seems like I need to be more clear on which head I get into what game... As I stumbled out, I leaned against the wall with the placard. I breathed heavily as I tried to come down from the chemically induced high, I casually glanced towards the cups...

Wait, the tokens for the number of times had different writing... ‘Gentle’, ‘Moderate’ and ‘Intense’... oh, I guess that explains quite a bit... it seems I shot myself in the foot by being impulsive there. Oh great. Now I even feel a bit bad. Whoever was on the other side really went ham to give it to me as intensely as possible, because that’s what I ordered... I might have really enjoyed myself if I’d picked moderate.

I fidgeted and glanced around the room. Or maybe even gentle... I could have done with some of that after all that’s happened... I wanna smack sis for even sending me here... but then she’d know I went. Ugh, I don’t even want to think about what dad might think of this... or even worse: Mom. Gee, wow. I’m really ruining my buzz here... I groaned aloud as I headed out into the cool, Gotham air.

What a lovely birthday this turned out to be...


End file.
